Day Dreaming
by Endercat
Summary: Falling asleep in class can't be all bad, right? I suck at summarys! yay!


Bring! Lunch bell sounds and it's the end of 2nd block. "Finally, I can leave this hell hole." I say to myself as I get up from my table in BIO 1. I begin to pack up my bag and my bio teacher announces that there's a test Monday. _Joy_, I think, _well off to the club. _I walk down the science hallway to the main stairwell that takes me downstairs to my club at what my school likes to call 'hornet hour'. About half way there, I put on my IPod and start to listen to some music. Passing a few people on my way there, finally come to a stop at where my club is located. A few of my friends are already there, so we exchange HI's and hugs and I sign in. I take my stuff off and station my self at my class computer to do work. "Oh my god, It's you!" Ian says as he walks in with his lunch in hand. "What did I do now" WHAP! "And ouch, a backstab this early John? Shesh!" I put my hands in the air and go back to working on late class stuff. _My eyes hurt. Maybe a little nap for a while won't hurt me. _Therefore, I save my files and lie my head down on the table that I'm at, and slowly drift off to sleep.

"What!" I wake with a start. I look around from my nap to see that I'm sitting on the floor next to a blue glowing object. I look around my area to see that I'm in BLU's capture room. "Where in the tarnation am I?" I say aloud, wondering. I look at my surroundings and stand up. "Aw hell, I'm Engineer again." I yell aloud, "Why can't I be another class for once! Like Soldier or something similar" I throw my arm in the air and grimace in pain at the back of my neck. _What is this in my neck?_ I use my other hand to feel what's in my neck. I touch it and pull back. _A knife?_ I think painfully. Great, _I need to pull it out. Aw, my glove is coved in blood, so is the back of my over-all's. _I finally pull the knife out and fall back to the ground. "Dammit Spy, that hurt like hell." I wait for my dispenser to finish healing me before I get back on my feet.

"Oh hell yeah!" Scout runs in with the Intel strapped to his back, gaining us a win. "One Down, two more ta go!" He announces. "Good, get them and I'll see if I can put a teleporter for a shorter trip back up." I tell him, getting my PDA ready for a placement of an entrance teleporter to the far corner of the Intel room. "Sounds good ta me hard hat, well gotta go, see ya around!" He waves as he runs out of the room.

Step, step, step. I hear footsteps to my right, look over my shoulder to see nothing there. I narrow my eyes and shrug my shoulders to act as nothing was there. I using my wrench to up-grade the teleporter. Step, step, step. There it is again. I pop my head up and look around frantically; I decide to try to find the RED Spy before he gets me. I walk around to the other side of my sentry, and look over my side to check my back. "Herr Engineer! Vhat are you doing?" Medic enters, making me jump. "Medic, you scared the hell out of me." I say to him, trying to catch my breath. "Sorry, Herr Engineer. Just checking up on you." I raise my brow under my goggles. _He's the spy, play dumb, but with caution._ I quickly think. "Well I'm fine, where's Heavy?" I ask him. "Out in ze lobby." He points down the hallway. "Well I'm going to ask him a question." I start to walk down the hall and Medic stops me. "Engineer, vas is vith ze blood on your back?" He asks me, trying to catch my attention. "Oh that? I do believe that the RED Spy attacked me, again. I hate that ugly, stupid, bastard." He makes a quick face at the comment. I turn to face him and the look is gone. _Oh, he's good. Not for long._

Sentry's cannons go off and the sound of dyeing RED Scout is heard. I shiver at the sound of the gore. "Lord that has to be the fourth time today," I shake my head in bewilderment. I turn to talk to the Medic and he's gone. "Oh god dammit, Spy why don't you just attack now!" I yell to the invisible man. I see a wisp of red cloaking smoke and smell his cigarette that he smokes. I hear the uncloak sound and hear a un-click of his knife but pretend not to hear it over the beeping of the sentry. I can feel him walk closer so I tighten my grip on my wrench. I pretend to scratch the back of my neck to reveal a good spot him to stab me with. "Engineer, eleven P.H.D's and you still don't know when I'm behind you. It's sad really." Spy says just before making the killing blow with his knife to the back of my neck. "That's where you're wrong." I manage to get out before I turn around as fast as I can go, having only one action in mind: Braining him with my pipe wrench. _The crack of bone is a brilliant thing to hear. Now check his pockets for the Dead Ringer. Okay nothing, all is swell. _The sentry gives off error codes and explodes. I turn to look at my former sentry, which is now in pieces. "Aw crap!" I cry. "I am fully charged!" Yells a rather happy voice, a German voice. "You can not run this time little man." Their Heavy calls after me. "Yeah right, come and catch me!" I yell as a run out of the room. Unknown to me, their Spy is still alive watching me make a mad dash to the lobby of the Intel room of TeuFort. He catches up to me and shoots me in the back of my head with his revolver, cackling like a mad man.

*Gasp* I wake again with a start. Expecting the Respawn, but I was sitting in my almost over 3rd block. _Oh the hell! Class is almost over!_ I get up with a splitting headache, like I've been shot in the back of my head. _Ah, pains from a dream, not cool! _I get up to rub the back of my head and put my already off I pod away "Oh look who decides to join us, good morning sleeping beauty." My teacher says to me as I gather my things for next period. "Well, it's not like I wasn't here during Hornet Hour. You know, asleep, drooling on my self, like normal." Wiping saliva off face and arm with my sleeve. She laughs, "You know, hiding your face won't save you." The bell rings, and I look up at her, since she's taller than I am. "What, I'm not hiding my face." My whole class is gone with a flash and it's just her and me in the room. I walk to the door to watch people enter the room. I see none, and hear nothing but the wind whistle down the hall. _Weird, just like a dream. Nobody coming or going, hum._ I look back to face my teacher and she's gone. "Damn, well off to English." I say, grabbing my toolbox and wrench, tossing it up and down like it's a toy. I leave the room with two things: a smirk on my face, and a wondering when this daydream well end; I hope never does.

* * *

Team Fortress 2 belongs to Valve, I don't own it, only the story blah blah blah.

First ever fanfiction, please tell me if there are any errors for I shall fix them.

Most of these events are true, lol. If I get enough good reviews and favs I'll make another.

PS: Go easy on the reviews, and flamers will be deleted


End file.
